


Sarcofago d’oro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scriba maledetto [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore impossibile di Imhotep.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.Prompt: 46. Sbarre
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep
Series: Scriba maledetto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541341





	Sarcofago d’oro

Sarcofago d’oro

Imhotep sorrise, posando il pennello e alzò lo sguardo, osservando attraverso la finestra la ballerina danzare.

< Questo palazzo è per noi una prigione; non ci sono sbarre alle finestre, nessuno ci dà la caccia, ma ci asfissia come un sarcofago d’oro.

Lei non può rifiutare la corte del faraone > pensò. La danzatrice aveva il capo cinto da una corona dorata.

< Poco importa che noi ci amassimo da prima. Non ha valore neanche che lei abbia la stessa età della figlia del faraone.

Oh, dei, perché mi avete mandato questo amore in dono? Per me, questo sentimento, si è trasformato in una maledizione > pensò lo scriba.

[109].


End file.
